Mixtape
by Tsuki No Ryoko
Summary: Basta con una buena canción para despertar a tu corazón. Shikamaru centric. AU.


**Nota de la autora:** Por qué escribí esto? Quizás porque quería volver a las raíces de mi comienzo e incursión en las historias de mi fandom favorito. Quizás porque estoy todo el día escuchando la radio de los 80' de Spotify y se me viene a la mente este tipo de ideas. O quizás, es porque sé que no superaré el final que me supo a amargo (o con gusto a insatisfacción) de Naruto. Sea lo que sea, es de mi agrado contribuir con esta pequeña y corta historia (que me la debía, lo tengo presente) para la pareja que me inicio en este maravilloso universo de historias.

Por un mundo con más ShikaIno! (Aunque sea platónico)

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y todo su universo es de Kishimoto; "Mr. Roboto", de Styx.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Mixtape**

 _Lado A:_ Domo Arigato.

" _I've come to help you, with your problems, so we can be free.  
I'm not a hero, I'm not a saviour, forget what you know."  
_

Había recordado durante la cena que le había sacado la consola de juegos a Shikadai; prohibiéndosela por todas las vacaciones. Luego de la reunión con sus maestros unos días antes (escandalizados porque el niño de gran potencial bajaba su rendimiento) y una discusión con Temari _(que no estás nunca en casa con el chico y que cuando estás solo dormís la siesta, que aún no hiciste lo que dijiste que ibas a hacer con la marcha de humedad de la cocina, que ya no me prestas atención como antes, etc._ ) decidió (o no le quedó otra) que motivar a su hijo a no flojear tanto con la consola portátil.

No era un profesional en castigos ejemplares, así que aplico la (única que conocía) técnica que usaba Naruto con su crío cuando veía que se le escapaba de las manos: limitarle cosas (importantes o que le gustaran demasiado) por cierto tiempo hasta que el niño entendiera y/o aprendiera la lección del momento (o se aburriera; lo que resultara primero). Y quizás esa era la razón por lo que el muchachito mini fotocopia de él aún se mantenía con el ceño fruncido, le contestaba con monosílabos e incluso le esquivaba la mirada.

Era una situación bastante fastidiosa sinceramente. Con su primogénito molesto con él por tiempo indefinido, las recién empezadas vacaciones de verano en la casa campestre de sus padres no iba a ser tranquilidad y descanso como lo había imaginado. Que problemático.

El verano en la villa de Konoha era agradable. Rodeada de bosques y vegetación, había incontables lugares para recostarse bajo la sombra y mirar las nubes. Y la tranquilidad de aquel poblado oculto entre las sierras, lejos de los bocinazos de los embotellamientos, la sobreoferta tecnológica y la permanente necesidad de conexión; sin duda lograba que Konoha ofreciera una paz incomparable. Había vivido toda su infancia y gran parte de su adolescencia allí; por lo que no importaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había mudado a la ciudad: Konoha fue, es y será su hogar.

Un hogar que ya no sería tan tranquilo si no lograba, primero, hacer las paces con su hijo (no tan infante ya) para así poder descansar sin culpa. Se le ocurrió que quizás, introducirlo en un nuevo antiguo pasatiempo, distraería a Shikadai de su enojo y posiblemente lo metiera de lleno en el arte de la planificación y estrategia: le enseñaría a jugar shogi.

A la mañana siguiente, aprovechando que sus padres llevaron a pasear al centro a su esposa e hijo; subió al altillo, donde habían guardado sus cosas luego que se fuera de la casa a estudiar a la universidad. Y noto con disgusto que había muchas más cosas con su nombre guardadas de las que creía. De hecho, comenzó a pensar que quizás, de joven, no era tan ordenado y sencillo como siempre creyó. Ahora que lo ve con varios años (y experiencia) encima, en su juventud quizás si solía tener y juntar más cosas de las que imagino o necesitaba.

Ya había revisado más de quince cajas y bolsas, hasta que se topó con el estuche de madera de su antiguo juego de shogi. Con él, había pasado horas jugando con su padre (muchas veces en silencio). A través de ese juego, él y su progenitor crearon un lazo y vivieron momentos que solo ellos y nadie más podían entender y compartir. Y deseaba hacer lo mismo con Shikadai.

Tomando el estuche y dispuesto a bajar para dormir una siesta antes que volviera su familia; le llamó la atención una vieja y pequeña caja de cartón violeta que había quedado descubierta al levantarse (y que de hecho, desentonaba completamente con el resto de las cajas con su nombre). La limpio un poco, pero no tanto porque se rompía por el tacto de sus dedos frotándola, y la abrió. Dentro, había un viejo cassette TDK en su caja original.

Recordó que la cinta, grabada hace ya mucho tiempo, había sido un regalo de una amiga de su infancia; aunque nunca la escuchó (y se preguntó por qué, aunque no supo contestarse). Leyó el nombre escrito con tinta violeta en una letra curvilínea y divertida.

" _Música para la danza contra la vagancia"_

Y Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír. Jamás podría olvidar las ocurrencias que solía tener la problemática de Ino.

.

.

El día que la conoció, fue el día que participó en su primera y ultima obra escolar. Estaba en primer grado, y para el festival, los maestros decidieron realizar "El mago de Oz" entre las tres comisiones de primero. Shikamaru fue elegido para representar el papel del león cobarde; pero como no le gustaba la idea, hizo lo posible para evitar o ignorar los pocos ensayos que hubo. Cuando Yoshino se enteró, lo llevó a puro regaño a participar el día del estreno.

Cómo eran niños de primero, nadie esperaba grandes actuaciones ni una gran puesta en escena. Aún así, cuando le tocó el turno a Shikamaru y éste no conocía el guion (ni se acordaba el cuento ya que nunca la había escuchado), a mucha gente le dio gracia y los murmuros inundaron el salón de actos (ácidos, sarcásticos y no muy empáticos) al ver al niño completamente callado y congelado en el escenario. El pequeño, con su cabello peinado como melena (tuvo un rápido disfraz improvisado, porque su madre se enteró de la obra el día anterior) incómodo ante la situación de verse el centro de atención, dirigió su mirada al suelo para evitar angustiarse y terminar llorando.

-"Hola Dorothy, soy el León"-escucho en un susurro.

Miro al costado del escenario y vio un pequeño ¿robot? que aparentemente le quería ayudar. Bajo esa cara plateada, los ojos cerúleos lo miraban fijamente y con determinación, cómo animándolo a seguir.

Y durante toda la obra, la leñadora de hojalata le susurró el diálogo al león cobarde; actuando ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

La siesta fue más larga que lo que había planeado en un comienzo. Cuando despertó, ya estaba anocheciendo. Su familia había vuelto del paseo; su padre y su hijo estaban viendo una película infantil sentados en el sillón mientras que su madre y Temari preparaban la cena.

Luego del regaño a voz baja de su esposa _(que estuviste todo el día durmiendo, que son vacaciones familiares, que siempre lo mismo y no vas a cambiar nunca, etc.)_ y una cena tranquila, Shikamaru terminó de limpiar la mesa y tomo el tablero dispuesto a pasar tiempo con Shikadai; pero descubrió que el muchacho se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Lo tomo con cuidado para no despertarlo y lo llevo a la que fue su habitación hace años. Los muebles y algo de la decoración no habían cambiado en el tiempo que había pasado, salvo por toda la ropa de su hijo en el suelo, desparramada.

Luego de acostar al niño y besar su frente, intento acomodar algunas prendas tiradas dentro del armario empotrado. Y mientras colgaba la última camisa, en la repisa superior encontró su viejo walkman (regalo de su padre, como un intento de introducirlo en la buena música o mejor dicho, sus gustos musicales).

.

Temari se fue a acostar molesta, otra vez. Y él se quedó afuera fumando, de nuevo. Cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo para buscar un segundo cigarrillo, tocó el cassette.

Introduciéndolo en el walkman, que se había llevado luego de acomodar la ropa, se acomodó los auriculares y apretó el duro botón de play. Aún el viejo aparato tenía baterías pero los auriculares no funcionaban bien (probablemente por falso contacto). Entonces la primera canción comenzó a sonar.

" _...And thank you very much, oh Mr. Roboto for helping me escape just when I needed to…"_

Y Shikamaru no pudo evitar suspirar, sintiendo una leve opresión en el pecho mientras los recuerdos inundaban su mente. Jamás podría olvidar lo oportuna que siempre había sido la problemática de Ino.

.

.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~


End file.
